


Stolen moment

by Missne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missne/pseuds/Missne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is way more sexual tension than strictly needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen moment

I was rummaging through our shared apartment, trying to decide where to move things. I was restless, and somehow standing in a corner with my hand on my chin, frowning, made me feel artistic and productive, even though I was really just standing there.

The window was open about halfway, and the city-noise was leaking in. I glanced to my right, out onto the street, and saw a familiar figure walking past the window. I could only see his profile, but I knew his height, bodytype and walk by now. In an unguarded moment I let slip a long, silent "Daaaaaaaaaaamn..." in admiration of my roommate's amazing body. He froze, looked up towards the window, and our eyes met. I didn't even think to dive for cover, we just looked at each other for a brief moment, and then he kept on walking towards the front door of our apartment complex.

It wasn't really a surprise for me that I let that slip. He's one of the most attractive guys I've ever met, and we've been roommates for a few months now. We even share a bed, even though it's very wide and it's entirely platonic. And with platonic I mean there's a ton of sexual tension that we won't act on, because he has a girlfriend. He ALWAYS has a girlfriend, I can't even recall the last time he was single. At least his current one is a good one, he's had some others in the past that I didn't approve of. But what do you do, when a guy is in love? You advice and you ask and you try to educate, but in the end you have to wait for them to see it themselves, that maybe this girl isn't as perfect as she seems. It's a difficult balance, being honest about your worries, while not outright telling your friend to dump the woman he cares for.

When the eye-contact broke, my body kicked into gear. I had to move away some of the stuff from around the front door, so I started picking up clothes that were laying around on the floor, as well as some of the accessories that were stored on the side table near the door. I threw it all into my side of our big sliding-doors-closet, then heaved the table itself out from next to the door, to put it near the foot end of our bed. I did some quick sweeps with my sleeves on the surface to polish the dust off, and took a step back. It was an impulse, but damn if it didn't look pretty good there. Maybe this was the change I had been looking for, back in the corner? A little modern, having a bar-high table in the middle of the room like that. It's not a big place, there's the livingroom, now taken up mostly by our big, low bed, the bartable at the foot end now, and a couch over by the window, facing our TV. At an angle is the opening into the kitchen, with a kitchen island and surprisingly new appliances, and then the bathroom to the right. It may be a one-room deal, but it works for us.

I could hear him come up the few steps outside the door, and quickly ran my hand through my hair to make sure the quick burst of clearing the room from before hadn't ruined my hair altogether. Honestly, who am I kidding, my hair is always messy. He doesn't seem to care, even though he's meticulous about his own. We're very different people, but we've found our balance.

When the door swings open, he stops in the doorway for a moment, eyeing the moved table.

"I moved it there, I was getting tired of having the door bump into it everytime it opens, and I think it kinda looks good in the middle of the room, don't you think? Plus, we've got that island in the kitchen and I figured why not stick to a theme, plus it gives you more room now, see, in front of your side of the closet?"

I was gesturing towards his end of the shared closet that runs behind our headboard, where the bartable stood only minutes ago. It kinda got in his way, earlier, or so I thought.

He didn't respond, but his eyes flickered over to where I was standing, looking lost in the middle of the room. I could feel that he was thinking about overhearing me before, and considering if he was going to say something or just pretend to let it slide. We've talked about my attraction for him many times, and we're very open with each other. He'll flex a little extra when he comes out of the shower, because he's a massive tease, and I'll slip innuendoes into every sentence possible. We've been dancing around the topic from the beginning, and it's comfortable, in a way, to have this open way of being, and to not have to hide anything.

On a whim, I straighten up as he closes the door behind him, and take a few long strides over to where he's putting his duffel bag on the floor. I get in close, grab his t-shirt with both hands and press him backwards against the wall, opening my palms against his stomach and feeling him tense up as I invade his personal space. I lean in even closer, breathing his air, just enjoying the tension in the air for an instant.

"You look... Really, really good today."

He still doesn't talk, but when I bring my face closer to his, I can see his eyelids dropping, and he tilts his head ever so slightly. I smile, give his abs an extra push, and step back, smile widening into a grin.

"So, had a good time at the gym?"

Once he recovers, we're back to our natural banter, and the tension dissolves easily. We've been dancing this dance for years now, we know how to bring things back to normal. But I enjoyed pushing the limits, even for a moment.


End file.
